Mi Mejor Amiga
by SeddieGirl13
Summary: Dicen que si las amigas no se pelean, no son amigas...¿Eso es verdad? Carly y Sam historia de amistad.Bueno soy Seddie pero esta hiostoria se me occurio sobre la amistad de Carly y Sam,por que simepre son historias de romance y dije ¿Por que no?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo, wow, dos historias en una noche…Bueno como soy nueva, tengo muchas ideas escritas en un cuaderno y como estaba aburrida dije ¿Por qué no publicarlas? Y bueno aquí estoy de nuevo.

ICARLY no me pertenece, solo la idea de este fic es mía.

La historia va a ser como una mezcla de "Yo lo vi primeo" y algunas ideas mías.

Bueno sin más rodeos y les dejo mi historia:

"Mi Mejor Amiga"

Era una mañana alegre, el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad y el cielo era celeste azulado sin ninguna nube cerca. Dos chicas se encontraban en la Escuela conversando cerca de sus casilleros. Si sus nombres eran Carly Shay y Sam Puckett, quienes eran dueñas y anfitrionas de un web show muy popular llamado ICarly, junto con su amigo Freddie.

-Carly… Ayer tuve un sueño muy raro- dijo una carnívora Sam.

-Y ¿De qué trataba?- pregunto una curiosa Carly.

- Que prohibían la carne en el país y todo el mundo tenía que comer vegetales - dijo Sam con cara de asco.

- Bueno creo que está bien… digo seria una dieta estupenda – dijo Carly intercambiando libros con su casillero.

- ¿Qué dices?...Que yo coma vegetales, es como que digas que va a haber paz en el mundo – dijo Sam.

- Yo sí creo en la Paz Mundial, Sam – dijo Carly un poco molesta.

- Eso es porque tú eres muy ingenua e inocente – dijo Sam.

En ese momento se apareció Freddie. Freddie era amigo de las dos chicas y además era el productor Técnico o tecniñoño, como decía Sam, del famoso show ICarly.

-Hola Chicas – saludo Freddie con alegría.

-Hola Freddie – dijo Carly como habitualmente lo hacía.

-¿Qué hay Freddo?- dijo Sam. Habitualmente le ponía muchos apodos a Freddie, pero este ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Y… ¿Tienen ideas para ICarly?- dijo Freddie.

-Bueno creo que podríamos hacer un concurso de comida, en el que nosotros somos jueces y demás taradupidos nos hacen comidas- dijo Sam sin preocupación.

-Sam… Te he dicho miles de veces que no habrá comida en el show – dijo Carly

-Está bien…No habrá comida, pero nunca consideras mis ideas – dijo Sam un poco molesta.

-Nunca las considero porque todas tienes que ver con comida – dijo Carly un poco alarmada.

En ese momento baja por las escaleras un chico muy guapo, se llamaba Adam. El era alto, guapo, musculoso, y según las chicas, tenía el cabello perfecto. Carly y Sam se quedaron mirándolo como si estuvieran hipnotizadas con aquel joven. Freddie al notar la ración de las chicas intento ponerle alto a eso y seguir con su charla.

-Chicas…¡Hola! – dijo Freddie alterado.

-Sshhh….- dijeron Sam y Carly al mismo tiempo haciendo señales de silencio.

Adam se acerco a saludas a las chicas y además a saludar a su amigo Freddie.

-Hola hermosas – le dijo Adam a las chicas.

-Hoolaa…-dijeron las chicas como hipnotizadas por amor.

-¿Qué hay viejo?- saludo Adam a Freddie.

-Hola amigo – saludo este ultimo.

-Bueno me tengo que ir a clase de Historia…Hasta luego Freddie…Señoritas (pasando por el costado de ambas) – dijo Adam

-Chau…Llámame – dijo una desesperada Carly

-Mensajeame –dijo una alocada Sam.

-Sam… ¿Qué te parece si lo invito a Salir? – dijo Carly muy emocionada.

-Ehh… Pues pensaba hacerlo yo también – dijo Sam

-A…Bueno…No hay que hacer lo mismo que paso con Shane – dijo la castaña.

-No…hay que preguntarle a alguien que nos dé una idea- dijo Sam, a lo que Carly asintió. En ese momento intercambiaron miradas y miraron a Freddie.

-…Freddie…-dijeron Carly y Sam al unisono.

-No…no quiero que me metan en esto – dijo Freddie y acto seguido se marcho a su clase.

-Y ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Sam un poco preocupada.

-Bueno… ¿Te parece si lo invito yo? – dijo Carly un poco asustada por como reaccionaria su amiga.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no lo invito yo? – dijo la rubia.

-Bueno…Tú sabes que no tienes muy buena experiencia con los chicos – dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué dices Carly?... ¿Crees que ningún chico me va a querer? ¿Por qué crees eso? –dijo la rubia.

-Es que eres muy ruda y agresiva, y a los chicos no les gusta eso – dijo una estérica Carly.

-¿Qué quieres decir Shay? - dijo Sam – Sabes que quédate con Adam…te lo regalo-dijo Sam antes de marcharse mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

-No Sam…No quise decir eso…-dijo muy preocupada Carly.

-Pero lo dijiste…-dijo Sam

-Lo sé… Pero lo siento tanto…-dijo la castaña.

-¿De verdad piensas eso de mi? – dijo Sam

-Ay Sam… Pero tú eres así – dijo Carly

-¿Así?...Pues tu eres muy débil y miedosa – dijo Sam muy molesta

- ¿Qué?...Aunque sea yo eh durado más tiempo con las relaciones que eh tenido- dijo la morena

-Eso es porque todas MIS relaciones te querían a ti – dijo Sam gritando.

-¿Me echas la culpa de eso? – dijo Carly

-Aah…Lárgate Shay – dijo Sam gritando aun mas fuerte

-Lárgate tu Puckett – dijo Carly con la misma reacción de Sam

- Las vas a pagar Shay… - dijo Sam

- Uiii… Mira como tiemblo – dijo a morena – En ese instante Sam se hacerla como para pegarle, pero en realidad no lo iba a hacer solo quería asustarla. – Ok…Si tengo miedo – finalizo Carly.

- Mira que miedosa eres… - dijo Sam con cara de victoria.

- ¿Así?... Y tú NO eres ruda ¿No? – dijo la menor de los Shay

- Ahh…Se termino Shay – dijo la chica rubia gritando

- Como que ¿se termino? – dijo una confundida Carly

-Nuestra Amistad –dijo Sam.

Carly iba a responder pero en ese momento se acerca un profesor por tanto escándalo.

-Vallan a sus clases – dijo el profesor con tono autoritario – Y dejen de gritar – finalizo de la misma manera.

Ambas chicas cerraron sus casilleros con fuerza y se marcharon, no sin antes mirarse con odio entre ellas.

CONTINUARA

Bueno ¿les gusto? Esta es la primera parte. Este fic va a ser corto…de repente de 2 o 3 capítulos.

Dejen comentarios…acepto criticas y sugerencias.

Besos

SEDDIEGIRL13


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno yo aquí de nuevo… GRACIAS a todos por sus reviews, en verdad ustedes me inspiran. Bueno aquí esta la continuación, pero antes quisiera decir que creo que me sobrepase con el personaje de Carly en el anterior capitulo así que mil disculpas por eso.

ICARLY no me pertenece, solo este fic.

Bueno sin más rodeos, aquí está la continuación:

"Mi Mejor Amiga"

Hace dos semanas que Carly y Sam pasaron de ser mejores amigas a enemigas. Cada vez que se miraban, sus miradas reflejaban un odio, pero un odio falso, ya que a las dos les daba pena haberse peleado. En los casilleros era una "guerra", por así decirlo, de quien tiraba con más fuerza la puerta de este, hasta que un profesor venga y detenga esta lucha mandándolas a sus respectivas clases. Sam ya no iba a la casa de Carly, por lo que la casa había perdido sus ánimos. Y se preguntaran ¿Cómo hacen iCarly?, bueno la verdad lo suspendieron por un tiempo. Y lo peor era que un día antes de que se pelearan, las habían asignado pareja de Laboratorio, cosa que debería alegrar a ambas, pero en este caso no.

Un nuevo día, Sam llega a su casillero y se topa con nada más ni nada menos que con Carly:

-…-Sam solo pasa por su costado con cara de indiferente.

-Hola… - dijo la castaña con debilidad en su voz, ella se había molestado consigo misma por haberle hablado así a su ex – mejor amiga.

-…-Sam solo la mira con la misma mirada, esa mirada de dolor, sufrimiento y arrepentimiento, acto seguido se va a su clase, les tocaba Biología que para su mala suerte le tocaba junto con Carly.

Carly se dio cuenta de la indiferencia de Sam, y prefirió guardar silencio. Carly ya estaba por irse, cuando alguien la llama:

-Hola preciosa- dijo Adam, el chico por el cual ellas estaban peleadas.

-Ah…Hola – dijo Carly muy distraída.

-Y dime lindura – dijo Adam – ¿No quieres salir un día de estos? – pregunto.

- No gracias… Ya me has causado muchos problemas – dijo la castaña con un tono molesto en su voz.

- ¿Qué te he hecho? – dijo Adam confundido.

-Ahgg… - se quejo Carly – Olvídalo… - finalizo. Acto seguido se marcho.

- Y ¿Ahora que hice? – dijo el chico muy confundido.

En la clase de Biología…

(Punto de vista de Carly)

¿Cómo se atreve Adam a invitarme después de haber hecho todo esto? Bueno en realidad no era su culpa, ya que el ni siquiera intervino… ¡Pero claro que intervino! Después de pensar de esa pequeña charla, entro al Laboratorio y veo en mi mesa a Sam. Bueno si no les comente, nos asignaron pareja de Laboratorio, para mala suerte mía…o… ¿buena? Creo que así pasare solo unos 45 minutos con ella, bueno más bien "cerca" de ella. Entro y me siento a su costado. Ella solo me mira y dirige su mirada al otro lado. Iba a hablar, pero en eso el profesor me interrumpió.

-Buenos días Clase…-dijo el Sr. Howard – Hoy haremos el tema "La fotosíntesis"-finalizo.

-Ahh… - suelta la clase con un tono de molestia.

- Pero antes les entregare el examen de ayer – dijo sacando los exámenes de un folder.

(Para aclararlo, el examen fue tomado ayer (capitulo anterior) después de que Sam y Carly se pelearan)

-Carly Shay… - empezó a decir el profesor - ¿Qué le paso señorita? – finalizo.

-¿Qué? Un ¿5?...Debe ser un error, yo nunca saco menos de 8 – dijo Carly preocupada y frustrada.

-Señorita Shay, mis cálculos no son erróneos…Debería estudiar mas y no pensar en muchachos – dijo el profesor.

-Yo nunca pienso en chicos… - la clase la miro como ¡Si…Si…claro que no, nunca piensas en chicos! – Bueno está bien, si pienso en ellos, pero esta vez no! – dijo la castaña gritando. Carly ya se había parado y le respondía al profesor.

-No grite así Srta. Shay…A la oficina del Director – dijo el profesor muy molesto.

-Pero…pero… - trataba de decir Carly.

-A la oficina le he dicho – dijo el profesor - Y es la última palabra – finalizo.

Carly resignada se tuvo que parar he irse a la oficina de Ted, digo, el Director Franklin.

Ya en la oficina…

-Está bien…No lo volveré a hacer – decía Carly cabizbaja.

-Perfecto…Puedes retirarte – dijo Ted

- Gracias… - dijo Carly. Esta se paro para irse pero Ted la detuvo.

- Carly… ¿Te pasa algo? – dijo el Director

-No…No pasa nada, solo estoy un poco cansada – dijo Carly casi en un susurro.

-Está bien…Puedes ir a Casa – dijo Ted. Carly se marcho a su casa, ya que todos los del Colegio ya se habían ido.

En la casa de Carly…

Carly se encontraba sentada en el sillón, estaba deprimida. Se tapaba con una sabana y comía sopa, bueno, más bien solo la miraba ya que no tenía hambre. Spencer vio a su hermana menor de esa forma y automáticamente la intento hacer reír haciéndole cosquillas.

-JAJAJA….Spencer para – gritaba Carly

-JAJAJA…Esta bien…Pero dime ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Spencer

-Ya sabes, las cosas con Sam van de mal en peor… - dijo Carly muy triste. Carly le había contado todo a Spencer, y este trato de ayudarla, pero Carly se frustraba y le gritaba, A lo que Spencer le respondía: "Un hombre normalmente se casa para sufrir estos maltratos " y Carly no le respondía, simplemente se iba a su habitación.

-Bueno creo que deberías ir a su casa y pedirle perdón…ya sabes, para acabar con esto – dijo Spencer.

-Creo que tienes razón…Me voy a su Casa, debo arreglar las cosas antes de que empeoren – dijo Carly decidida. Esta se paro, agarro su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo- Spencer…Gracias – y le dedico una sonrisa. Acto seguido se marcho.

-Bien Spencer…Eres un buen hermano…Esperen, ¿Qué se quema? – dijo Spencer para sí mismo y se dirigió a la cocina.

(Punto de vista de Sam)

Ajj estoy tan aburrida, que creo que hace la tarea es lo más divertido que tengo que hacer (imagínense en punto de aburrimiento de Sam para hacer tareas y si HABLAMOS DE SAM). Quisiera ir a la casa de Carly, comer su comida, reír un rato y no se molestar a Freddie… Esta pelea fue una tontería.

Estaba recostada en mi cama con Espumita a mi lado. Tocaron el timbre y como no había nadie en casa tuve que ir.

(Fin PV)

-Ya voy….-gritaba Sam. Esta abrió la puerta de golpe y allí estaba. Si, era Carly Shay…Ella estaba con un bote de pollo frito, la colección completa de Harry Potter (ambas aman esas películas, igual que yo) y una torta de chocolate en una caja.

- Carly…yo – empezó a decir Sam

-Lo siento, en verdad no debi decir eso…Sam perdóname te extraño, quiero que vayas a mi casa, comas mi comida y… - decía Carly muy rápido, pero Sam la corto.

-Está bien…Te perdono…También perdóname tu, no debí comportarme así, soy una tonta – dijo Sam

-No Sam…No eres tonta…¿Amigas? – dijo la castaña

-Las Mejores – dijo la rubia y acto seguido se abrazaron.

- Entra…Ya quiero comer el pollo – dijo Sam muy hambrienta.

Y se quedaron toda la noche viendo Harry Potter.

Ahí entendí algo… Nuestra amistad es como el Mar, se ve el principio, pero no en final…

Fin

¿Les gusto? Bueno dije que iba a ser corto, pero estoy planeando otra idea si que pronto publicare. Trate de hacer los personajes lo mas parecidos a mi criterio pero si me equivoque digamenlo, por que yo tambein cometo errores.

Dejen reviews, A cepto criticas y sugerencias

SEDDIEGIRL13


End file.
